carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Peitersson
Eric Peitersson is a politician and businessman in Brunant. He is Prime Minister of Brunant and leader of the FLP. He was Cultural Affairs minister from 2005 to 2009 in the Darnley government. Following the 2019 general election, Peitersson became the compromise Prime Minister candidate for the proposed government, accepted in May 2019. He is also CEO of PPE and representative in Congress of Drenthe Parish. Personal Life Peitersson was born on February 18, 1967, to David and Helen (nee Takolovio) Peitersson in Trier, Drenthe Parish. He is of Settler Finnish and Scottish descent. His father was an architect and his mother a schoolteacher. He lived in Trier until 17, at which time he traveled to the United States and obtained his doctorate in mechanical engineering from Boston University. On returning to Brunant, he founded an industrial company with his father, known as Peitersson Precision Engineering (PPE). He has since received a Masters in Theology from Charles University in Prague. He was married to Mary Thornhill in 1991, and they have three sons and one daughter together. Mary is a native Brunanter of Borderer descent with a Masters in English from Grijzestad University. She currently works as a political consultant for the FLP. Politics As Party Chairman of the FLP, Peitersson describes himself as a classical liberal. His ideology blends skepticism of social democracy and socialism with an emphasis on individual, absolute rights and tolerance of "deviant" lifestyles and cultures, drawing criticism from both the Left and the Right. Within the FLP, he represents the ascendant "pragmatic libertarians", which is a group composed of young urban and suburban professionals generally supportive of the CDU's economic policies but dissatisfied with its social positions. After the Front For Freedom's union with the FLP in 2010, Peitersson deposed the old Liberal orthodoxy of right-wing intellectuals and created a broad ruling coalition within the party of Pragmatics, members of the business community, Anglophile paleoconservatives, and moderate left-wingers. He also leads the "shooting sports" and antiabortion faction within the party. Postions *A ban on all abortions/birth control, with the exception of condoms and "morning after" pills. *Gradual deregulation of firearms and hunting. *Support for equal rights for LGBT couples and individuals, including marriage. *Elimination of the estate and capital gains tax, with revenue to be made up for by the institution of a national progressive sales takes. *Gradual de-evolution, regionalism, and localism. *An end to the prohibition on cannabis and various other controlled substances, as well as partial deregulation of tobacco and alcohol products. *Exiting the Eurozone and returning to the Thaler. Defense minister He was named Defense Minister in the Van Buskirk government. Peitersson was scheduled to meet with Phaluhm Phoueck officials over Phaluhm issues over SEDEF's mission in regards to secret leaked documents in September 2018, but the fallout over the 2018 capture of Brunanter soldiers has postponed it. In late September 2019 he met with his Phaluhm counterpart and other officials. RadioPeit RadioPeit is an internet radio and media site run by Peitersson and featuring other conservative and libertarian intellectuals such as John Schwartz and David Visser. RP was begun in the early 1990s with the advent of internet radio as a media outreach group for the small Front For Freedom, but quickly grew into an independent news organization in its own right. Livestreams and video interviews occur weekly, while half-hour news podcasts are uploaded daily. Various articles and editorials from individuals as diverse as Alexander Rivier, Sofia Andersen, and Taki Theodoracopulos are posted on a semiregular basis. Category:Politicians Category:Free Liberal Party Category:Businesspeople Category:1967 births Category:Congresspeople Category:Living people Category:Prime Ministers